Seja meu mestre
by EscritorDante
Summary: Seiya finalmente consegue treinar sob a tutela de Aioros para se tornar o próximo cavaleiro de sagitário, mas Aioros o trata friamente e isso deixa Seiya incomodado. Talvez haja algo nessa relação que acabe explodindo. Slash, Yaoi, cenas de sexo.


Após a batalha contra Hades, Atena, em sua incrível graça, usou suas energias de maneira que apenas uma deusa do seu nível poderia fazer. Orou com palavras quentes e reconfortantes para que a morte lhe devolvesse seus protetores. Com Hades novamente em um sono profundo, as almas dos doze guerreiros dourados foram revividas.

Cada um dos doze reapareceram em suas respectivas casas, desacordados no chão frio cobertos por suas armaduras. Nesse dia, Saori dormiu o dia todo após esse incrível milagre e nesse mesmo dia o santuário inteiro entrou em festa para dar as boas-vindas aos guerreiros, que se retiraram cedo da festa, afinal seus corpos ainda estavam enfraquecidos.

De todos os cavaleiros, os de bronze em especial mostravam uma felicidade sem igual. Lutaram contra estes bravos soldados de Atena e depois lutaram ao lado deles, recebendo ajuda de todas as maneiras. Eram como pais, mentores, amigos. E haviam se mudado para o santuário em busca de treinamento.

– Então, até mais, pessoal – Seiya disse com um sorriso moleque, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Hyoga e Shun acenaram para o amigo e foram cada um para sua respectiva casa zodiacal. Hyoga treinava e vivia na casa de aquário com Camus, que se isolava dos outros cavaleiros. Shun treinava um método especial com Shaka, onde, com a meditação, buscava novas maneiras de controlar e melhorar sua corrente. Saíram da casa de libra, onde deixaram Shiryu treinando com Dohko todas as armas de sua armadura.

Seiya olhou para o céu que começava a escurecer e tentou contar as estrelas que piscavam e desapareciam só pra aparecer novamente. As escadarias de pedra que levavam até a casa de sagitário estavam rachadas, com aquele aspecto antigo que era quase tangível. Quem diria que aquele lugar velho e desgastado seria sua casa? Ainda mais com Aioros, talvez o cavaleiro que mais respeitasse e tivesse carinho pela sua devoção à deusa.

Aioros era do tipo calado e sério, exatamente como seu irmão mais novo. O viu exibir aquele belo sorriso raríssimas vezes, quando conversava com o irmão, quando era elogiado por Atena ou quando voltava das missões. Na sua convivência com Aioros, o cavaleiro parecia ignorá-lo quando não estavam treinando e trocava poucas palavras nas suas lutas, a maioria apenas orientações. Toda essa situação frustrava Seiya. Aquele Aioros era diferente daquele que Seiya imaginava, que havia deixado aquela mensagem ele e os amigos, aquele que havia entregado Saori para o senhor Kido. A pessoa que Seiya havia idealizado e o Aioros real eram diferentes demais.

Seiya chutou uma pequena pedra e a viu rolando até que finalmente percebeu que havia chegado na casa de sagitário. Era uma cúpula bastante humilde por fora e com o vazio por dentro que já era conhecido em todas as outras casas. Do lado direito, seguindo uma escada meio escondida pela pilastras, se encontrava o caminho para o quarto que dividia com Aioros, no subsolo. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente e abriu a porta do quarto. Aioros estava sentado em uma cadeira simples de madeira, limpando uma de suas dezenas de flechas de treino. Levava muito a séria suas habilidades com o arco.

– Seja bem-vindo, Pégaso – Aioros disse sem parar de limpar as flechas.

Aioros nunca o chamava pelo nome, apenas pela sua constelação guardiã. Isso era apenas mais uma prova de que o dourado não tinha intenção de se ligar a ele.

– Cheguei agora do treino com o pessoal, estou morto. Vou tomar um banho, ok?

Aioros respondeu com um grunhido desinteressado e continuou a limpar as flechas.

Seiya seguiu para o banheiro e se livrou das roupas pesadas pelo suor e se jogou no chuveiro. Se perguntava o por quê da frieza de Aioros. Havia feito algo de errado? Havia dito algo que o incomodara? Só sua presença era o suficiente para que ele o odiasse? Não sabia a resposta de nenhuma das perguntas e nem tinha uma única pista sobre elas. Talvez Aioros tenha se decepcionado com o fato de Seiya não agir como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, afinal era muito jovem e sabia que era imaturo até demais, com suas piadas intermináveis e um vigor que o fazia parecer uma criança, enquanto que Aioros agia com uma firmeza e senso de dever que poderia ser exigido de alguém como Dohko. Eram duas personalidades completamente diferentes. Shun e Shaka eram igualmente calmos e serenos, Ikki e Aioria eram explosivos, mas sabiam controlar seus nervos e isso fazia com que criassem um vínculo. Hyoga e Camus nem se falava. Mas Aioros e Seiya parecia uma relação de mestre e pupilo simplesmente complicada demais para funcionar.

– Pégaso, já está aí há vinte minutos, sabe que temos regras sobre o gasto de água – a voz de Aioros veio acompanhada de duas batidas na porta.

Seiya suspirou e desligou o registro. Se secou e vestiu sua camisa e shorts folgados. Saiu do banheiro e Aioros já estava deitado na cama, dormindo com seu rosto sereno. Ele dormia incrivelmente cedo para que pudesse acordar junto com o sol e aproveitar ao máximo seu treino. Era tão aplicado que chegava a irritar Seiya, mas tinha que se acostumar. Seiya deitou em sua cama improvisada, um colchão no chão. O santuário era um lugar extremamente humilde, então não haviam regalias como camas extras, nem mesmo na sala de Atena. Seiya começou a pensar sozinho e se perguntava o que seria necessário para que pudesse herdar a armadura de ouro de sagitário. Ela seria sua quando Aioros morresse, o que não demoraria graças à maldição de Hades, que não fora completamente extinta por Atena. Mas o cavaleiro de ouro não havia dado sua graça a ele e sempre cobrava mais treinamento. O que estava faltando?

Acordou no dia seguinte e Aioros já não estava na cama, perfeitamente arrumada. Levantou-se, arrumou a cama e trocou de roupa. Hoje seu dia estava livre e resolveu passear pelo santuário para espairecer. Caminhava pelos pequenos morros próximos da vila de moradores que habitavam ao lado do santuário. Todos lá tratavam os cavaleiros com honra e prestígio, como se fossem salvadores, e o ego de Seiya gostava disso, mas nunca se aproveitava deles. Sentou-se na ponta de um dos morros, sob a grama verde e macia, para aproveitar a paisagem. Os campos daquela vila eram simplesmente incríveis.

Ouviu o barulho de risos e procurou saber de onde saíam aqueles sons alegres. Seus olhos logo caíram sobre algumas crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro e pulavam, animadas. No meio delas, um jovem de cabelos castanhos revoltos que quase escondiam uma faixa amarrada na cabeça. O jovem ria e brincava com as crianças, ajudando-as em seus pulos e guiando suas corridas. Aioros era o jovem alegre. Toda a dureza do seu rosto havia desaparecido e sua frieza também. Agora era um jovem, como ele, se divertindo em um dia sem trabalho.

Seiya sorriu e se levantou, contente com a visão.

– Você é bem estranho, Aioros - comentou consigo mesmo.

Voltou para a casa de sagitário e aproveitou para tirar um rápido cochilo. Quando acordou, Aioros já estava de volta e agora lustrava sua armadura cuidadosamente com uma estopa branca. Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu que Seiya havia acordado. O cavaleiro usava uma camisa apertada que usava para dormir e shorts folgados.

– Você se divertiu bastante com as crianças, né? – Seiya comentou com o sorriso mais simpático do mundo.

Aioros virou ligeiramente a cabeça em sua direção e voltou a limpar a armadura.

– Sim. Uma vez na semana eu vou até a vila para passar um tempo com as pessoas de lá.

– Você é bem popular com o pessoal de lá. Qualquer dia você podia me chamar pra ir com você brincar com eles – os olhos de Seiya brilharam momentaneamente com o próprio comentário.

Aioros respondeu com um grunhido impossível de se compreender como sim ou não. E mais uma vez voltara a ignorar Seiya. O cavaleiro de pégaso se irritou com o silêncio e com a volta daquele ignorar dele.

– Aioros, por que você quer tanto assim manter essa disjtância de mim? O que foi que eu te fiz, hein?

O cavaleiro olhou para Seiya, surpreso pela pergunta, mas logo suspirou.

– Não se incomode comigo. Eu não sou o mais amável dos cavaleiros de ouro.

– Cara, isso é uma mentira na cara dura. Você faz isso especialmente comigo. Me diz aí, o que você tem contra mim?

– Eu não tenho nada contra você, Pégaso. Eu nunca quis ter um pupilo.

Seiya mordeu o lábio inferior.

– E daí? Eu vou ser o próximo cavaleiro de sagitário, querendo ou não, então é melhor se acostumar com a ideia.

Aioros se levantou da borda da cama e seguiu até a porta do quarto.

– Mesmo que seja pelo desejo de Atena, você não herdará a armadura de sagitário – Aioros comentou em um tom ríspido antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Seiya sentiu um calor de raiva ferver por dentro do seu corpo. Ele havia se esforçado mais que os outros, buscava mais conhecimento e até treinava com os outros dourados, mas mesmo assim não era digno da armadura de ouro de sagitário? Rangeu os dente e se levantou do colchão, partindo atrás de Aioros. Estava usando apenas os shorts de dormir e poderia alguém aparecer de surpresa na casa de sagitário, mas já não se importava. Sentiu o frio da noite quando o vento acertou seu peito nu. Olhou em volta, mas a casa de sagitário permitia que raros raios de liz entrassem e iluminassem o lugar, que contava com poucas tochas. Encostado em uma das pilastras, Aioros parecia pensar de braços cruzados, olhando para o nada. Seiya foi com passos pesados até o cavaleiro e pousou a mão brutamente em seu ombro.

– O que você quis dizer com aquilo?!

Os olhos de Aioros estavam desinteressados e apenas apontou um dedo na direção de Seiya. Dezenas de raios dourados saíram de seu dedo e acertaram o cavaleiro, que sentiu como se tivesse sido acertado por uma infinidade de socos. Caiu de costas no chão frio e tossiu com o impacto.

– É realmente irritante que alguém que viveu tanto tempo na Grécia, aqui no santuário, não conhecer as próprias tradições.

Seiya cuspiu sangue no chão e olhou, incrédulo, para o cavaleiro que lhe encarava com raiva. Do que ele estava falando? Tradição? Procurou na memória algo que fizesse sentido, mas nada vinha. Sabia que não era o mais inteligente, mas saberia se houvesse alguma regra havia quebrado.

– Tradição? Que tradição?

– Seu mestre concorda com isso? Ou você não o respeita a ponto de simplesmente negar seus conhecimentos?

– Do que cê tá falando? Marin nunca me falou nada de tradição nenhuma...

Aioros recuou por um instante.

– Marin? Marin de águia... é sua mestra?

Agora Seiya que havia recuado. A mudança radical na postura de Aioros o havia pego de surpresa. O homem estava de queixo caído.

– S-Sim, Marin.

– Então é isso...

Aioros se sentou e descansou, relaxando as costas no pilar branco próximo dele.

– E-Espera, o quê que tá acontecendo?

Aioros rolou os olhos e, pela primeira vez, deixou escapar um sorriso tímido que fez com que o coração de Seiya batesse mais forte.

– Na Grécia, assim como nos tempos antigos, quando um discípulo escolhe um mestre, deve se ligar a ele de maneira espiritual, para facilitar a confiança e, seguidamente, os conhecimentos do corpo e da mente. Assim como antigamente, a maneira tradicional é tendo a mais íntima das relações – Aioros disse, deixando suas bochechas vermelhas. Seiya não conseguiu evitar de corar também. – Como sua mestra é mulher, essa tradição não é obrigatória... Mas quando se tem essas relações com seu mestre, só se pode cortá-las quando o mestre morre. Eu pensei... que você estava desrespeitando seu mestre ao me procurar assim... que estava desrespeitando as regras de Atena, estabelecidas há tanto tempo atrás.

Seiya estava completamente vermelho. Essas eram regras dali? Sempre suspeitara dos relacionamentos excessivamente íntimos de alguns colegas com seus mestres, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar disso. Tinha mesmo que fazer isso?

Olhou novamente para o rosto de Aioros e viu que ele evitava encará-lo nos olhos e tinhas as bochechas rosadas. Isso fez com que Seiya ouvisse as batidas do próprio coração. Havia tentado ignorar e até dizer que estava louco, mas desde que seus olhos caíram em Aioros, aquele homem loiro com olhos desinteressados, havia sentido algo. Pensava que era apenas admiração ou um amor platônico passageiro por tudo que sabia dele, mas seu corpo já não deixava esconder.

– E então? – Seiya sussurrou, chamando a atenção de Aioros.

– Então o quê?

Aioros podia parecer firme, adulto e másculo, mas ainda havia uma inocência latente em seus gestos e palavras, como se não percebesse o desejo que atiçava nos outros.

– Acho... que já tá na hora de passarmos por esse ritual, não acha? – Seiya falou com certa malícia na voz que fez com que Aioros corasse ainda mais. Seiya se levantou com dificuldade do chão e caminhou até Aioros, caindo de joelhos na sua frente. – Aquele golpe doeu, sabia?

– Descul-

Aioros teve a fala interrompida quando Seiya o calou com sua língua. Invadiu a boca do cavaleiro de sagitário e usou sua língua para explorá-lo, tirando seu ar. Seiya podia ser jovem mas, ainda na adolescência, já havia adquirido bastante experiência. O orfanato sempre fora seu playground e sua atitude de liderança e confiança sempre cativava os outros órfãos. Jabu era sempre aquele com quem mais costumava ter essas experiências, fazendo o garoto loiro cavalgá-lo até que enchesse o menino com seu sêmen. Era com essas memórias adquiridas no orfanato que Seiya usava as mãos para explorar o corpo de Aioros, tocando nos pontos que sabia serem os mais sensíveis. Deslizava os dedos morenos pela pele bronzeada de Aioros, tocando desde seus ombros largos até sua cintura, sentindo os curtos pelos do cavaleiros. Aioros, apesar da aparência dura e forte, era tímido demais até para retribuir os toques de Seiya, mas o garoto já contava com isso e tomava à frente os movimentos mais ousados.

Com um empurrão no peito de Aioros, que fez sagitário cair de costas no chão frio, Seiya sentou-se nas pernas grossas deles. O membro pulsante de Seiya, quase livre pelo seu folgado calção, esfregava no de Aioros enquanto continuava a lhe tomar o ár. Aioros finalmente tentou iniciar um contato, pousando suas mãos nas costas nuas de Seiya, mas o cavaleiro de bronze o impediu, segurando seus pulsos e colocando-os acima da cabeça de Aioros. Encerrou o beijo e esticou-se para ter uma visão melhor daquele homem.

Aioros tinhas os cabelos loiros tão escuros que quase eram castanhos. Sempre tinha uma barba por fazer que brilhava em dourado quando o sol batia nela. Seus traços eram duros e severos, mas ao mesmo tempo mantinham sua jovialidade. Era um belo jovem que se tornou um homem feito pelo dever. A cada vez que percebia isso, mais parecia estar distante, com não apenas seu rosto de criança, mas atitude de criança. Mas isso não importa agora... agora Seiya iria mostrar o quanto é um homem que merece se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro.

Cravou os dedos na camisa fina de Aioros e puxou com tanta violência que suas unhas marcaram o peito dele com duas finas linhas rosadas, quase vermelhas. Aioros soltou um gemido de dor e abriu a boca para trovejar, mas Seiya descansou seu dedão nos lábios rosados de Aioros.

– Calado – Seiya deixou a voz sair rouca, mas autoritária.

Lentamente massageou os lábios de Aioros e introduziu o dedão em sua boca e esperou até que Aioros começasse a sucção. Chupava timidamente e vez ou outra movia a língua para massagear o dedo todo. Seiya só podia tentar se controlar enquanto via um Aioros de bochechas rosadas se submetendo a ele. O peitoral do cavaleiro de sagitário, com uma fina camada de pelos dourados que cobre de uma extremidade à outra, deixava à mostra aquelas duas linhas vermelhas de pele irritada, uma demarcação de território. Retirou o dedão da boca do cavaleiro, que pareceu se perguntar o motivo disso. Deslizou as mãos pelo peitoral de Aioros e se ajeitou para que pudesse beijar o pescoço, tirando um gemido abafado. Desceu um pouco mais até chegar no mamilo e entregar mais um beijo, seguido de uma lenta lambida, que seguiu em formato circular.

– Pégaso, não...

O cavaleiro de pégaso ignorou o pedido incompleto e mordiscou o mamilo. O corpo de Aioros tremeu e seus pelos se arrepiaram. Seiya mordiscou uma vez mais e recomeçou a lambê-lo. Agora Aioros só podia enterrar seus dedos nos cabelos revoltos de Seiya, sem tentar afastá-lo. Seiya sorriu enquanto o mordia, com um sorriso malicioso ao sentir as reações do seu mentor. Estava ganhando. Se dirigiu ao outro mamilo e repetiu o mesmo processo, analisando com o canto do olho o quanto havia deixado o outro mamilo com marcas.

Seiya logo desceu a cabeça, deixando que os curtos pelos do abdômen de Aioros arranhassem seu rosto liso. Aioros não tinha cheiro de nada que não fosse um suave aroma neutro, o puro cheiro do seu corpo. Na sua descida, Seiya sentiu o pau duro de Aioros bater em seu queixo e o homem tremeu com o impacto. Talvez fosse ainda mais sensível do que a maioria. Seiya sorriu despreocupadamente e beijou o que parecia ser a ponta. A bermuda fina parecia estar úmida e Seiya sentiu o cheiro do pré-gozo. Com a ponta da língua encostou no tecido pouco molhado enquanto encarava Aioros com seus olhos escuros de garoto em busca de problemas.

Aioros jogo a cabeça para trás. Os jogos do jovem cavaleiro o estavam deixando louco e sentia que a qualquer momento poderia chegar ao ápice, mas mesmo assim Seiya continuava brincando. O cavaleiro de pégaso tocou o umbigo de Aioros com a pontas de dois dedos e foi descendo, guiado pelo caminho de pelos que ficavam cada vez mais espessos conforme o levavam até aquele membro. Seus dedos entraram na calça que ia até o meio das coxas e lentamente puxou, como uma criança que aproveita cada segundo de sua curiosidade. O pelos loiros incrivelmente escuros iam se tornando mais volumosos. Aioros, como era de esperar, mantinha sua higiene e os deixava aparados, mas ainda havia o suficiente para manter o jeito rústico que se espera de um guerreiro. Seiya enterrou o rosto nos pelos pubianos de Aioros e sentiu o cheiro de sabonete. Aquele homem era simplesmente incrível, um deus grego nascido para excitar.

Continuou o processo e logo a base do pênis de Aioros ficou visível, segurado apenas pela insistente bermuda, que parecia poder rasgar a qualquer momento. Seiya, mesmo aproveitando o jogo, também já não conseguia aguentar. Retirou todo o tecido de uma vez e a carne de Aioros balançou com violência, deixando uma gota de sêmen escorrer. Seiya não conseguiu evitar de puxar o ar ao ver aquele cavaleiro daquela maneira com... aquilo. O cavaleiro de bronze segurou o pênis de Aioros e observou duas veias que saltavam. O corpo era grosso e ia afinando até chegar na glande que brilhava e apontava em sua direção. Fechou a mão enquanto o segurava e lhe enchia completamente a mão. Talvez tivesse dezessete, Seiya nunca fora bom com medições, mas só sabia que a cada segundo ele aproximava os lábios.

Talvez fosse mais interessante saborear lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, mas Seiya já não se importava. Com um impulso engoliu o pau de Aioros com tanta vontade que a cabeça machucou o fundo de sua garganta. Aioros gemeu num misto de dor e prazer e segurou a cabeça de Seiya contra seu corpo para que não saísse. A saliva de Seiya e pré-gozo de Aioros se misturavam, descendo pela garganta do cavaleiro menor, quase o engasgando. Os olhos lacrimejavam, mas a língua estalava com o contato. O gosto de Aioros era doce e ele queria mais. O cavaleiro de sagitário deixou Seiya respirar por apenas um segundo antes de puxar de volta para que engolisse tudo novamente e sentir o impacto na garganta de Seiya. Logo não precisou mais puxar Seiya pelos cabelos, o mais jovem havia adquirido um ritmo perfeito onde beijava a glande e descia violentamente até a base só para repetir de novo e de novo e de novo. Era uma sede incessante que Seiya tinha e buscava sugar tudo que podia, até chegava a um ponto em que parecia que iria sufocar, mas o desejo o impedia até disso.

– Pégaso, eu vou... – Aioros tentou dizer, mas o gemido cortou sua fala.

Seiya sentiu o líquido grosso, viscoso e quente acertar o céu da boca e logo estava cheio do sêmen de Aioros. Sentiu o sabor meio amargo, mas engoliu como se fosse doce. Lambeu os lábios, deixando-os lustrosos. Havia mais uma gota na glande grande e vermelha de Aioros, que Seiya lambeu. Aioros só podia encará-lo ofegante, sem poder falar nada.

Mas ainda não iria acabar.

O cavaleiro de pégaso segurou firme nas coxas musculosas e com alguns pelos de Aioros e separou-as, deixando o homem dourado exposto. O pau de Aioros lentamente amolecia, mas Seiya estava mais interessado em outra coisa... um ponto rosado e claramente intocado por outro corpo masculino.

– Agora é a minha vez de me divertir – Seiya sussurrou em um tom que fez Aioros se arrepiar.

– Espera, não era isso que eu-

Mais uma vez não conseguiu terminar. Seiya acertou o ânus de Aioros com a língua, ainda viscosa do sêmen. Aioros gemeu alto, era uma sensação que nunca havia sentido. Se aentia exposto, mas era muito bom para reclamar. Seiya o lubrificava com sua saliva e se sentia superior por ser aquele que dá o prazer e se sentia forte por ouvir Aioros gemendo tão alto, exatamente como Jabu gemia quando ele o fodia no porão da mansão. Inseriu um dedo em Aioros e ele gemeu mais, inseriu mais um e Aioros tremeu. Quando colocou o terceiro o gemido foi de dor, então Seiya compreendeu seu limite. Massageou com os três dedos, esticando e fechando os dedos, movendo-os para os lados, para fora e pra dentro.

Depois de Aioria finalmente estar pronto e lubrificado, Seiya se levantou, fazendo Aioros mostrar um rosto confuso e pidão. O rosto moleque de Seiya se divertia com o desejo de Aioros. Seu peitoral nu e liso já estava exposto, mas seus shorts folgados deixavam seu pau apontando para cima, completamente melados. Era hora de se soltar. Desceu os shorts e seu membro pulou para fora, pulsante. Ainda era um adolescente, mas sua carne pulsante já estava crescida, do mesmo tamanho da de Aioros, mas ainda mais grossa e escura, fruto do fato de Seiya gostar de banhos à luz do sol, conseguindo um bronze completo. Seu pênis escuro ainda tinha o prepúcio escondendo metade da glande vermelha, seu charme único. Aioria perdeu tempo demais encarando aquela figura ao mesmo tempo máscula e imatura. Seu corpo estava quase alcançando o final do desenvolvimento, os pelos não o cobriam, apenas os poucos de cercavam seu pau. Seiya não esperou Aioros vir. Pulou em sua direção e o fez engolir seu pênis completamente, deixando sair um som de engasgo. Aioros se acostumou ao boquete mais rapidamente que Seiya, logo enchendo cada uma de suas mãos com as nádegas de Seiya, empurrando-o ao encontro da sua boca. Sentia um gosto salgado e aproveitava o odor forte dos pelos de Seiya, cheiro de homem-menino. Os gemidos grossos de Seiya ecoavam por entre as colunas da casa de sagitário, mas nenhum dos dois se importavam. Poderiam gritar de prazer naquele instante.

Aioros deu uma última chupada, deixando a glande limpa, conectando sua boca ao pênis de Seiya com apenas um fino fio de saliva.

– Eu... – Aioros se deitou no chão, afastou as pernas e levou a mão até o meio das nádegas, usando dois dedos para afastar as nádegas e mostrar a Seiya seu ânus ainda úmido. – Eu ainda te quero aqui.

Seiya soltou um sorriso de canto de boca e avançou de joelhos para dicar em cima de Aioros. Enfiou gentilmente dois dedos na boca de Aioros, que sugou e babou o máximo que pôde. Seiya então passou o líquido na entrada e Aioros tremeu. Com a mão, guiou seu pau até a entrada e sua cabeça encostou no ânus, que piscava.

– Você tem certeza, não é? – com certa dúvida na voz, Seiya perguntou, com olhos quase culpados. – Eu não vou conseguir parar.

Aioros lhe respondeu com um aceno e Seiya não esperou um segundo sequer para pressionar seu pau contra a entrada. Lentamente a cabeça entrou e Aioros levou a mão à boca para morder sua carne e não gritar. Seiya olhou para Aioros, preocupado, e parou sua investida. Esperou até que Aioros relaxasse mais e continuou a invadí-lo centímetro por centímetro, sempre atento às lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar pelo rosto do cavaleiro de sagitário. Somente quando as bolas redondas de Seiya encostaram nas nádegas de Aioros que ambos puderam respirar. Seiya sentia o ânus de Aioros apertar enlouquecidamente seu pau enquanto Aioros podia sentir cada veia, cada pulsação do membro quente que o havia invadido.

Quando ambos finalmente pararam de ofegar, Seiya se sentiu seguro para retirar seu pau quase que completamente e estocá-lo novamente, fazendo o corpo de Aioros tremer no impacto, soltando um gemido. Seiya retirou todo o pênis e enfiou novamente, com força, as bolas batendo na bunda de Aioros de modo a fazer um estalo. Seiya riu e encostou os lábios na orelha de Aioros.

– Eu vou te foder até te rasgar no meio.

Seiya aproveitou para lamber a orelha de Aioros e estocar mais uma vez. Aioros gritou de prazer e Seiya não se segurou mais. Só conhecia da maneira selvagem e retirava com velocidade só para poder meter com força, fazendo seu saco espancar Aioros. O cavaleiro de ouro parecia querer se segurar em algo, mas o chão liso não permitia. Gemia enlouquecidamente, era como se estivesse literalmente sendo rasgado ao meio, com um calor a lhe queimar o estômago e o peso daquele garoto lhe esquentando e esmagando. O suor de Seiya começou a cair em sua testa e os gemidos do cavaleiro de pégaso quase o ensurdeciam. Cada vez mais forte e com mais vontade. Era como se Seiya estivesse pulando nele a cada estocada, era como se quisesse entrar cada vez mais. Seiya gritou tão alto que Aioros puxou sua cabeça de encontro à sua e dividiram as línguas. A saliva escapava pelos cantos das bocas tamanho era o descontrole de ambos. Era selvagem, era algo... de demônios, de guerreiros.

Seiya sentia o pênis doer, mas não importava. Tudo que importava era entrar cada vez mais em Aioros, fazê-lo sentir todo o prazer que podia oferecer, cada pedaço de carne, toda sua energia. Abraçou Aioros como se sua vida dependesse disso enquanto sua cintura ia e voltava, sem parar. Podia sentir que a cada segundo seu pau ia ficando mais sensível e a hora estava chegando. Agarrou o pau de Aioros que babava continuamente e começou a masturbá-lo, da base até a ponta. Se pudesse, nesse instante gostaria de se fundir com ele. Em uma última estocada Seiya acumulou todas as suas forças e esporrou dentro de Aioros. Encheu o cavaleiro com sua porra grossa... cinco jatos inteiros e fortes. Logo em seguida Aioros esporrou também, com tanta força que parte dos jatos acertaram o queixo de Seiya e o resto o peitoral de Aioros, grudando os pelos. Seiya caiu em cima de Aioros, sentindo o pau melado de Aioros roçando sua barriga. Ficou lá, ofegante. Queria mais, desejava mais, mas estava cansado, exausto.

Aioros descansou sua mão nos cabelos de Seiya e afagou como se estivesse consolando uma criança. Seiya quase sentia que iria dormir, mas aguentou a tentação de fechar os olhos. Encarou Aioros e pela primeira vez, especialmente para ele e por ele, o cavaleiro sorria.

– Agora eu te reconheço como futuro cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário.

Seiya esboçou um sorriso moleque e descansou novamente a cabeça no peito de Aioros, permitindo-se finalmente descansar e lentamente começar a dormir.


End file.
